Rise of Zeon
by voltor314
Summary: Sequel to Idealist. Fate brings them together. He tears them apart. An epic war is between them. Onesided NaruLuna.
1. Chapter 1

Well folks, the sequel is finally here. Enjoy.

I do not own anything in this god damn world. And please look for the marked words.

"Direct bow pitch angle ninety!" Came the shout from the grey coated captain in the bridge. The bows man pressed down and right as the black _Musai (1)_ swung down and away from the fleet. Explosions detonated all around it as sailed toward the oncoming enemy fleet. "Use main guns! Target the Agamemnon class in front of us!"

Green beams shot out of three turrets that adorned the ship's midsection. They flew through space and out towards the oncoming ships. The Agamemnon out in front was hit and the shots went strain through its hull and bridge. Cries filled the ship as it exploded into tiny peaces that drove themselves into surrounding ships. The captain smirked. "You shouldn't bunch up like that you make yourselves easy targets."

The war for independence for the space colonies had been going on for several months now. The ZAFT and Earth forces were now under siege by the newly formed duchy of Zeon. Thanks to the skills of Kenjiin Hyuuga, the coup was pulled off with quite ease and the black ops of ZAFT had joined together with other renegade forces to form one of the most sophisticated armies known in that time.

The Zaku Warriors that were being used by ZAFT had been skillfully modified by Kenjiin into the _Zaku II F2 (2)_. He also took the designs from the Dom Trooper and Gouf Ignited into _Dom and Rick Dom (3&4) _as well as _Gouf Custom (5). _These modifications helped in their conquering of half of the Earth Sphere.

Kenjiin fidgeted in his seat as he tentatively watched the battle unfold. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! I'm going in _Rick Dom Kai (6)_!" He leapt up from his chair and left for the back door. Moments later he was in the cockpit of his mobile suit. Without the usual countdown, the launcher hurled him head first out the end of the Musai.

He made some quick adjustments on his verniers and came to a stop right above his ship. He then had a view of the entire battlefield: explosions going off everywhere, ships meeting their fate, thousands of souls screaming out for their life that was so abruptly taken from them.

He smirked. "Alright Dom, let's see what you can do." As he said this, he took out a machinegun from his waist and pushed up on the jet controls. He sped forward into the hellish scene, all the while laughing to himself.

His first victim came up quickly and was met with a quick burst from a machinegun that embedded itself in its cockpit. Blood spewed out into the cold depths of space and the machine detonated sending parts flying everywhere.

"Let's hope that got your attention." He chuckled as he drew a sword from his back. The sword looked like classic katana, but it soon glowed red with heat the emanated off of it. He sped forward, swinging his sword into his next target. The blade passed into the head of the Dagger, knocking out all of the pilot's vision. Using this as an advantage, Kenjiin raised his rifle to its chest and unloaded on the helpless pilot. Blood poured from the cockpit and onto Kenjiin's armor.

He then directed his rifle to the Dagger's comrade. But he was cut short as a red beam passed through the space between him and the suit. Throwing the dagger into the beam, Kenjiin quickly dodged it and looked up to see his attacker. He looked up just in time to see a pink Zaku Warrior swing at him with a heat hawk drawn. He dodged this too and swung with his weapon as the Zaku narrowly dodged and came to rest in front of him with rifle held high.

It was Lunimaria's turn to smirk. "Not bad. But a person who kills just for the fun of it does not deserve to live." "Oh come on, everybody has a reason to fight." Lunimaria frowned at his shallow comment. She shot at him with her rifle. But as she did, a black streak came down in front of the beam, effectively blocking it. The suit turned to reveal the black _Gelgoog (7)_ Leise. This mobile suit signaled the presence of the legendary ace Naruto Uzumaki, and anyone who dare face it has never come out alive.

"You go on captain," Naruto spoke in a dignified and composed voice. "I'll handle the annoyance." Lunimaria gritted her teeth. "You little bastard." At this, Naruto turned his attention back to her. The two faced off for about five minutes, each trying to intimidate the other.

Finally, Naruto made a move. He reached behind his back and pulled out a Naginata. Using it, he swung at her only to have her block it with her axe and swing back at him. He in turn ducked and came with an upward swing. The slice missed Lunimaria by an inch as she dodged backwards.

The two stopped for a second, when Naruto suddenly smiled. His smile turned into full blown laughter that filled the sound waves. "What are you laughing about?" Lunimaria questioned. Naruto somewhat regained his composure and replied, "This, is going to be fun."

* * *

Sorry I made that so short, I had a really bad week and just wanted to get things done with. Anyway, I wanted you more modern fans to have a look at what the past offerd so check out my profile to look at the pictures. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Apologize for this, but I am unfortunately going to have to temporarily suspend work on this fic. Due to rising homework situations and lack of proper motivation. I will however, continue my other fics but i am sorry for doing this to my faithful readers and i will continue this as soon as i can.


End file.
